


Angel Apoclaypse: Part One (sample)

by bsumone



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsumone/pseuds/bsumone
Summary: Still testing the waters...





	Angel Apoclaypse: Part One (sample)

**Author's Note:**

> If you havent read my notes on earlier works...

The elevator door opens, and Wesley steps out into the LA Branch of Wolfram and Hart. He is rather disoriented, and met by a large man with a welcoming smile. "Wesley," the man greets him with a nod.

"Welcome back.... "You were dead for a long time; killed in the battle against the circle of the black thorn." Wesley is too disoriented to respond. "A lot has happened since then." The man extends his hand to introduce himself. "I'm The Hart of Wolfram and Hart." Wesley pulls back in disbelief. "I was expecting a response similar to that. Allow me to explain. It's the apocalypse… like the big one. Before the Human Ages, my brothers and I made a deal with the Powers That Be. We took responsibility for the lower beings and their actions, and it was decided that if good triumphed over evil in the final showdown, the lower beings that we protected in this and every other dimension in which we are present would receive ten fold the punishment they deserve. However, if the forces of darkness win, we take that punishment instead

"Brothers?" Wesley managed to get a word out.

"Yes. The Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart. I'm the Hart, or The Big Brother; I'm kind of a softie. Our youngest brother, the wolf should be arriving within hours. The Ram… Marcus… he's dead. He was killed by Angel during the battle against the circle of the black thorn. He sided with the lower beings in the end… he got what he deserved. You see… the The UB, that's Ultimate Being, is travelling along a one way transdimensional path and we're smack dab at the front of the line. You will hear this a lot over the next few days but… HE WILL LAY WASTE TO THIS WORLD… that is unless we secure the Shanshu and save this world."

"Angel?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer kicked Angelus' ass back in New Sunnydale, and she sent him to Los Angeles as a senior citizen. He's mortal, seventy-five years old, ensouled, and wandering the streets of LA in the middle of the apocalypse. We had eyes on him, but we lost him just under an hour ago- Charles Gunn is on the team that's trying to locate him.

"Illyria…" asks Wesley. 

"Winnifred Burkle is in the lab with our newest affiliate working on extracting the link to Illyria from her DNA to create a fail safe that will give us a second chance in the event that we fail to balance the scale and prevent this apocalypse."

"Fred is alive...?"

"She is, but that's not why we brought you back." The Hart activates a briefing device. "During his spree in New Sunnydale, Angelus killed and sired Faith the Vampire Slayer. She rose with the sun that very morning and we're assuming she's been merging with The First Evil ever since. She's got Willow the Witch, who's bound by Amy Madison. Madison claims she's working for a Supreme Being. Faith is held up in an old warehouse in the lower west side packing district. We want you to bring them in"

"We believe Faith is the Shanshu." Says Lab Coat. "Hi, I'm Dr. Freya Orbus. These brothers… they're brilliant. Their sacrifice is just unbelievably noble. I'd probably follow them to the ends of the earth without a second thought."

"Wesley," Fred exclaims. She wraps her arms around him.

"Dr. Orbus is incredible! Her work on the soul is so moving. She's studying resurrection, and time travel!" Fred seems to have a lot of admiration for the young scientist. 

"So…" The Hart is ready for an answer. "What do you say?

Wesley nods. "I'll do my best."

_...mortals._


End file.
